1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for processing data in a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A terminal, such as a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), a set-top box, and the like, provides a user with various useful functions through various applications. Accordingly, the terminal has become a device that enables a user to use various types of information by providing various functions. In order to provide the various functions, the terminal stores various programs configured in various applications in a storage unit.
To support these functions, the terminal identifies a location of data related to a specific program on a secondary memory device when executing the specific program, and transmits the identified data to a main memory device. However, it takes a predetermined time to load the specific program, thereby causing a delay when executing the program.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method for minimizing a delay time in a terminal when executing a program.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.